The bonfire
by russetfurbr
Summary: Is Nessie's seven birthday party at the beach. But things get twisted when she finds out Seth's betrayal... ONE SHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN TWILIGHT. **

**I just like to mess up with the characters. **

**The Bonfire**

I hate bonfires!

Yeah, that's it! I can say that, and get the hell out of here, as soon as possible. Like, right now! Because I HATE bonfires…

I kept saying that to myself over and over. It makes me having something to think about it… Something else, at least! I mean, sure I could think about the awesome new red laptop, the awesome baby blue dress, the wonderful gold necklace with a small, discrete diamond pendant and the very cute teddy bear (Claire, of course!) that I won today. Because today is my freaking BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!

"Why are you angry like this in such a day?" you may ask… Well, I'll explain!

Today is my seven birthday! And I'm hopeless, completely and idiotically (I wander if there's such a word. Whatever! I am.) in love. For my best friend. Typical for my age, right? To have a crush in your kindergarten bud... Yeah, I wish!

But noooooooo! I, Nessie Cullen, happened to be alive for seven years, but, due to my "unique species", as my sweet aunt Rosalie always says, I'm completing today my full maturity as a twenty years old (for human measures) woman.

The case is that I'm only half human. The other half is vampire. The mix between both species made me a different species, with an accelerated maturity cycle. Is kind of cool, actually. I didn't have to wait sixteen years to drive, or wear make up, and stuff like that. Plus, no one in my family ever underestimates me, or treats me like a child. I always felt much respected.

Anyway, back to my crisis. I'm in love! I don't even know how it happened, and I don't really know what to do! All I can think about is that there's no way he'll ever look at me as more than a little girl.

See, I have this friend, a boy friend, which is part of my life since the day I was born. Strangely as it sounds, Jacob Black (that's his name) was my Mom best friend, back in the days that she was human. He told me once their story.

He was in love with her, while she was dating my father. She chose my Dad instead of him, and got married, breaking his heart in one million pieces. When she came back for her honeymoon, she was pregnant of what they (he and his fellow partners, in La Push) though it was a monster. She refused to terminate the pregnancy, and he had to protect her from them (they are shape shifters, _werewolves_, natural enemies of vampires) and that's why he was around, when I first came to this world.

He said that everything changed after my birth, and I became the most precious thing to him. Although I don't know every detail, and, sometimes, I felt like there's some kind of unexplained meaning in this little tale, it always made me feel warm and special.

In every single one of my birthdays I spent the day on La Push's beach with Jake, from the early morning to the evening. Them the two of us, my family, his family and our friends settle a bonfire party, celebrating my birthday and our bond. It's a tradition, a day in which everything is made to remind us how lucky we all are to have each other, despite all the differences.

But not today! He called me last night, (which is very strange, he came almost every night to kiss me goodnight) to say that he had "a pack emergency", and that he couldn't be with me through the day.

"But… but tomorrow is my birthday!" I said, feeling a hole in my chest, and tears coming to my eyes. I tried really hard no to cry during our conversation, because I know how important the pack is for him. He's their Alpha, and he has more responsibilities than the rest of them.

"I know, sweetheart, and I'm really sorry. I really wish I could spend the day with you, but I have to take care of a very important thing. I'll make up to you, during the bonfire. I promise you." he replied, in a pained voice, which made me believe he was really heartbroken.

At this point, I already was crying as an idiot, and only could come up with "Okay, Jacob. I'll see you in the bonfire."

"Please, Nessie, don't cry. You know I can't stand when you cry." he said, and I truly tried to stop it, but the hole in my heart made it impossible.

The love of my life won't be with me on my birthday, the most important one. I can stand to be his "little sister" for eternity, and never be able to express my true feelings for him, but to be without him in such significant day is unbearable. "Come on, honey, stop crying. Listen, tomorrow we're going to have a really good time, _and_ I have a surprise to you! Would you be a good girl, and sleep well, so you can be pretty on the party for it?"

Girl?!

"Y-yes, Jake, I will!" why don't you take the pieces of the heart, that you just broke, and add to the barbecue menu?

"Okay, my love – he said in a smiling, tender voice – Them, I'll see you tomorrow night. I love you."

"I-I lo-love you too." was all I managed to say, between my sobs.

"I love you more. Goodnight, Nessie" and he hang up, without waiting for an answer.

And I cried all night long, in my mother's arms, telling her how much I loved Jake, how much I feared for him to be harmed in these so called "pack emergencies", and how much scared me to think that, one day, he may imprint or even found a girl he liked, married and leave me.

My Dad spent the night in my bed's edge; patiently listen to me, without saying anything. It must be difficult to him, to think that his only daughter had another man in her heart, but he never complained or said a word against Jacob, which made me grateful. I know that, because of me, they forgave each other for the past's problems.

Therefore, I spent the whole day feeling miserable, and faking to be happy for my family and friends sake. It had been fun, of course. My family gave me expensive gifts. Emily, Claire, Lea and the rest of the girls set me girlie lunch in Emily's house, that was playfully pink decorated. Pink everywhere, which was horribly looking, but that was an _inside joke,_ – you know, since our men were all male, strong and fighters. Yeah, it doesn't make much sense to other people, we know – they even managed to make some kind of pink rice, that looked awful, and tasted worse, but we laugh a lot about it.

But, still, the day went slow.

And them the bonfire party time came, and I could barely waited to see the person I've been waiting for, all day long. The only person I _needed_ to be today. Jacob. My Jacob. My heart was pounding so hard when we headed to the beach, that I though I would be sick.

He was not there, tough. And I had to keep the façade of happiness walking around, talking and laughing to the people surrounding me, without paying much attention to them. My Dad must be insane right now, if he's listening to my thoughts (did I mentioned my Dad is a telepath?).

I was passing by Jared and Kim when I heard his name. "…and Jacob spent the whole day there, just talking to the girl and her family, explaining imprinting to them. Finally, he convinced them of his good intentions, and she's coming here, tonight, to meet us, you know, since we're all together…" Jared was telling Kim.

Panic took every inch of my body and soul. Jake was explaining imprint for some girl and her family? Why? Had he…? And she's coming _here, now_? Oh, please, God, don't do this to me!

"That's so sweet of him! - Kim said - He's really a great guy, isn't he? He deserves to be happy! – of course he does, that's my Jacob they're talking about, the best guy in the world – So let's try to make her comfortable, ok? We could invite her…" but I didn't hear the rest of their conversation. I couldn't! I was suffocating, needing desperately space, to allow myself to breathe…

Was that the "very important thing" he'd refer? Was _that_ the surprise?

Jake had imprinted! After all these years alone, he finally found his mate. And it was not me. I already knew that, of course, imprinting occurs on the first time the wolf looks at the eyes of his soul mate, and he had looked at my eyes almost every day of my life, so…

But I had hope. Selfish, I know, but I really hope that he'll never imprint. After all, they say it's a rare thing, and maybe – just maybe – someday, he could look at me and see a woman, not just his little sister.

Suddenly, I notice that I came back to the surrounds of the bonfire, and saw two figures approaching. One of them, too familiar, so familiar that I could tell it was him from 10 miles distance. Jacob, my Jacob. Except that he wasn't mine anymore. He was hers. And, damn it, she was pretty. Not beautiful, but pretty enough to never embarrass the Alpha. Not that it matters anyway, with the imprinting stuff. Her black hair was short, with a modern styling, that made her face look really cute. Her almost obsidian brown eyes were shiny, and her average height body had a skin that had the beautiful russet tone of Jacob's people, just a little bit lighter. She looked shy.

"Oh, my God! They are coming straight to my direction! – I though, completely freaked out – Oh, no, no, no, no… What can I do?" There was no way I could say I didn't saw them, run out of there, and try to avoid them long enough to gather my family and leave. So, I just stood there, motionless and cold, praying really hard to die in that very moment.

"That's the birthday girl! – Jacob said, in a happy voice, hugging me so tight I almost run out of air – I missed you, little Lock Ness Monster!" He calls me that every time he wants to see me blushing, which I did, now more than ever. It's not enough that she's pretty, and had stolen my love? He had to humiliate me in front of her? "Melanie Asher, I'm so proud to introduce you to Renesmee Cullen! – he said, in a playfully pompous tone – Today is her birthday, and this bonfire party is in her honor!"

"It's nice to meet you, Renesmee! I've heard so much about you. Happy birthday!" she said, in a polite timid tone.

"Oh, really, too bad, because I've heard nothing about you!" I wanted to say. Instead, I decided for the polite: "Thank you, it's nice to meet you, too! If you excuse me, I have to talk to Emily!" I said, looking for a quick way out. Jacob look at me, puzzled. I was never rude, and had always loved to meet new people, but I managed to ignore him and went away, pretending to look for Emily.

And that's why I'm here now, planning an escapade of my own party, and deciding that, from now on, bonfires are the more disgusting thing in the whole world, hiding in a dark corner of the little house we'd built years ago living room – the house served to keep the pack's barbecue stuff, and it had a bathroom and two small bedrooms, to make occasional members crash comfortable.

I lost the notion of time, while trying to calm myself down enough to come back to the party, and pretend that I hadn't lost the reason to live. I was so upset, and deep in thoughts, that I only notice the two people inside the house when I heard their voices, coming from the opposite corner, between one of the bedrooms and the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry to put you through this! I was really scared, – I recognized Melanie's shy voice right away – but everything will be alright now. We're going to fix this! I love you, I love you so much!" She said that with such devotion and pure heart, that made me want to cry again. Oh! Jacob.

But, something was wrong. The scent was not right. It doesn't seem like Jacob at all, it seems like…

"It's okay, my love, it's going to be alright! He's going to understand! After all, he just wants your happiness! I love you too!" Seth said, and kissed her. I couldn't see them from my spot, but the sounds they made were unmistakable.

Traitor! How could he do this to my Jacob? His own Alpha! He's going to be devastated! And who the hell she though she was to not reciprocate my Jacob's love? Doesn't she know he's the best man alive, besides my Dad? I'm going to ripe that little pretty eyes of hers from her face right now!

I walked silently to the living room's center, from where I could see them, and prepared myself to attack, calculating to jump ahead and burst to their spot, when a warm arm envelope me from behind, pulling me to the opposite side of the house, dragging me to the other bedroom. "Found you! Exactly how many times do I have to ask you to pay attention in your surrounds?" Jacob said, amused, his breath in the back of my neck, warm and tender, making me shudder.

I don't know what mad me break, – his tender embrace, his lovely scent, my sorrowed heart, the vile betrayal of his imprint and his friend – but next thing I knew, we were on the bed and I was seating on his lap, holding tightly to his strong, massive shoulders and crying myself out.

"Oh, Jacob! Oh, my Jacob! I'm sorry, so sorry! Please, don't be upset! I'm here; I'm going to always be here! You can count on me!" I was trying to comfort him, before drop the bomb in his head.

"Shh! Nessie, honey, please calm down! What happened? Why are you crying? Nessie, it's okay! Stop crying! Shh… - he tried to soothe me - Nessie, talk to me, what happened? Are you hurt? Did someone make something to you? Please, tell me!"

I was to nervous to talk, but I knew my Jacob was worried, and needed to know the truth about the filthy woman he imprinted on and his disgusting friend – as much as hurt me having to hurt him. So, I touched the smooth skin of his cheek and showed him everything.

My lonely day without him, even been surrounded by people that I really loved, the shock of hearing Jared saying he imprinted, the disappointment to discover that he spent the day with Melanie instead of me, and the desperation to hear Seth and Melanie's declarations of love, knowing that Jake was going to be broken.

When I finished my story, I was a little calmer, only sobs were out of my chest every now and then. Jacob's eyes were wide and dark, unfocused, with a mix of emotions that I didn't understand. Surprise, pain and… happiness?! It seems that he was waiting to me to go on, and it took him a minute to understand I was done.

He looked at me after a little while, sinking his deep brown eyes on mine, with an intense fervor that I never saw before. My heart skipped a beat. I almost forget how to breathe. His voice was shaking when he spoke.

"Nessie, you get it wrong. Mel is Seth's imprint, not mine!"

What? No but – what? "But, Jared said…"

"That I spent the day talking to Melanie and her family – yes, I saw! And it was true, I did. But it was only because her grandfather is half Quilleute, and very antiquate – kind of like Edward, you know – and he wanted to forbid their relationship, so I had to go there to talk to him. As Alpha and future Council Member I'm sort like an authority, and he listened to me. But I'm going to tell your, Seth is going to have to be reaaaaaaaally patient whit old Tom Asher. More than I am with Edward!"

"Oh, Jake!" I started to cry again – only this time it was tears of joy. Once again I showed him through my power why I was crying now. My Jacob is not going to suffer, and he's not committed to life to some random worthless girl, that doesn't deserve him. Wait – what my Dad had to do with all that?

He laughed now. "Well, Nessie, I said I had a surprise to you, didn't I?"

"Yes. Don't change the subject!" I demanded.

"I'm not changing. I've been waiting a long time to talk about this to you. Too long, if you ask my opinion, which, obviously, is not much of a valid point to your father." He said smiling. My Dad and Jacob were good friends, but they _love_ to pretend that they were not. Weird, I know.

"So, you know the basics about imprinting. Like soul mate, lifetime devotion and all that stuff. – he continued to explain in a quiet, almost shy tone, while looking at the floor, avoiding my eyes – What you don't know it's that a wolf can imprint on a child. That's why Quil is so attached to Claire." When he said that, his eyes slowly lifted from the floor, and fixed on mine, as if he was been careful not to shock me.

"Yeah, I know! Actually, I think it's the cutest think that Claire has her soul mate in such early years." I said. And his expression was priceless, so confused and bewildered that make me laugh, a good laugh, one that made me forget all the worries and sadness from the whole day.

"Oh, come on, Jake! Do you honestly though I would never guest? A grown up, good looking and healthy guy, perfectly happy without dating, playing Barbie dolls and hair styling with a nine year old in front of everyone? And being totally trusted, nobody ever suspecting that his a pedophile? Do you think I'm blind?" I was still laughing.

"Yes, my Nessie, I think you are!" he said, caressing my left arm very gently, with the tip of his fingers, up and down its extension, leaving a trail of desire through my skin, in a tone that made my whole body warm up. His eyes held some kind of flame that burned away all my rational capacity of thinking. All I was capable to do was gulp, and shake with the intensity of my need to touch him.

Suddenly, I became very conscious of our proximity. I was glued to him, our heads in the same level, which was rare because he was so tall. Our lips were inches apart, and I could smell his heavenly scent, like the forest after the rain, so powerful and manly that made me melt inside. He continued to look at me with the same intensity, as if he had told me a deep secret.

And I understood. I'd never really stopped to think about it. It was just there, always have been. A grown up, good looking and healthy guy, perfectly happy without dating and playing with a little girl in front of everyone. And being totally trusted. A werewolf being trusted for vampires, for God sake! And I never questioned, it was natural, it was us.

"You mean…? Please, Jacob, don't joke about this! Am I…?" I was incoherent; I couldn't form a full sentence. Tears start to fill my eyes again. It seemed that my whole day was made of tears. But if what I'm thinking right now is true, these tears are more than welcomed.

"My imprint." He whispered, still caressing my arm, so low, and so gently that I almost didn't hear. Almost.

The world stopped. The Earth stopped spinning around the Sun. The ocean stopped producing waves. I couldn't hear a sound. There's only mine and Jacob's hearts beating and breath, nothing else matters. Slowly, very slowly, painfully slowly he learn his lips down, directing them to mine, still looking in my eyes, asking my permission without saying a word. And our lips touched, very lightly, softly and warmly. The perfect first kiss.

His free hand reached the back of my neck, and buried his fingers in my hair. And that was it. I throw myself in his lips pressing roughly, hungrily and passionately. He immediately changed his tender kiss to one that matched my passion and urgency. He pressed me more against his chest, in an embrace so tight that it was impossible to break. My lips parted and his tongue was inside my mouth, caressing, massaging, tasting. Heaven must taste like Jacob's mouth. I'll never going to taste something so sweet and delicious. My heart was beating so fast, that I think it will explode in tiny pieces, but I could care less. I didn't know how much time I was in Heaven, but it seemed too soon when Jake pull back for air.

I rest my head on his broad shoulder, hearing his breath and heartbeat; it was music to my ears. I could feel his smile. I reach my hand to his lips and caress it with my tips. He sighed.

"My best kiss ever!" he said after while.

"My first kiss ever!" I smiled. I was so happy. "I love you!"

"I love you more. Always have, always will!" his smiling voice was so sweet; I could feel the love there. Our love. Soul mates. I didn't think there were words more beautiful than those. "You scared me earlier. I though you're going to kill Mel and Seth." He laughed.

"How did you know what I was going to do, by the way? We didn't talk all day…" I though about this early, but his lips confounded me, not that I'm complaining…

"Edward. He was getting crazy. Poor Jasper had to leave as soon as I arrive with Melanie. He said if he didn't leave, he was ended up ripping her head off. It was fun. I'll bring more pretty girls to the bonfires. Today you gave me material to mess him up for two months!" his booming laugh filled the entire house.

"Are you saying that you find Melanie pretty?" I smacked his, chest playfully.

"Hey, what are you complaining about? You were the one that said Quil is good looking and stuff… - he sound really annoyed, I giggled – You know, today was the worst day! It was a torture not being able to be with you. But is kind of like part of the job, to take care of somebody else's gravity, when yours is calling for you. Because that's what you are. My gravity. You do understand that sometimes I'll have to do things for others instead of us, right?" he sounds so concern and so serious… like an Alpha.

"Of course, Jake, I'm sorry for being so immature!" I really was ashamed, but I was also too happy. I knew that he had responsibilities.

"Never apologize for wanting me by your side – the tender voice was back – Ready for your surprise?"

To be honest, I've forgot about this, but I nodded anyway. He took a small box from his pocket. When I opened it I found a ring. It was a hand made work, complexly interwoven. It was beautiful.

"Jake, I love it! It looks like the bracelet you gave me once!"

"Yeah, it's a promise ring – he said while placing me in the bed and kneeling in front of me, bending in one knee – I gave this to you when you were little to tell that was yours. I'm yours, Nessie, and always going to be. Will you marry me?"

Oh, God, yes, yes, yes!

I couldn't say anything, my throat was damp. I just nodded and smile. His smile almost made me blind. In an instant, his lips were on mine again, passionately. I was ecstasy.

He pulled back again still smiling. "Come on, Nessie, Edward must be scaring the children! I'm telling you, your old man needs to relax. He's going to have a heart attack, one of these days. Ha! A vamp, having a heart attack. Besides, Pixie must be decorating the beach in pink – ugh! – already, and you'll have to restrain her."

"Hey, why do I have to do the dirty work?" I loved this teasing game of ours.

My Jacob was back and he was only mine.

"Because I already done my part. I was the one begging Edward for three months to let me tell you about the imprinting, how much I loved you and wanted to marry you. He threatened to rip my head off twenty one times, I counted." We both laugh at this.

"Can we stand by the fire for a while before taking to them?" I asked, happily.

"Of course, my beautiful fiancé, we can do wherever you want." It was so cute that he called me his fiancé. I smile.

"Let's go then. I love bonfires." And I kissed him again.

**A/N: I never published my work before. So reviews – good or bad – are welcome.**


End file.
